


I Wish I Was Actually Good At Titles

by Ms_AlienBean



Category: Okane ga Nai (Anime)
Genre: 1700s but with 1850s to 1910s technology, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omega Verse, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wholesome, my first post on AO3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_AlienBean/pseuds/Ms_AlienBean
Summary: Hi, y'all! This is my first time ever posting a fanfiction. I've read many and have started some, but never finished them. This is one of many AUs I have for this couple. They'll probably be ooc, but I'm okay with that. Also there is mild abuse, but, for once, it isn't from Kanou. There is no rape. Not to toot my own horn, but I like to pride myself in having Ayase and Kanou be in a relationship that isn't based on Stockholm Syndrome. You may like the original manga premise, but I don't really. And sadly there's so many fanfictions with these two that either explicitly have rape or elude to it. So, I kinda want to be the one to say that if you can change the setting you can tweak how characters act. And that's what I did. Hopefully, though, I portray their personalities okay.
Relationships: Ayase Yukiya/Kanou Somuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Morning Routine

It was early morning when Yukiya had awakened. The room was cold and the hardwood floors woke him up faster than any coffee could. Even with thick wool socks his toes grew cold. He used the early morning light to find his way around the room and lay his uniform out on his bed. This country required all omegas to cover from head to toe, although it depended on who owned you if they forced you to cover your face. Luckily Yukiya didn't have to do such a thing. Dressing in very modest garb always took a long time. The master of the house required that not one button or thread be out of place. Yukiya took his time as he donned his bodice, then underskirt. Next was his over shirt. It fit snugly, warmly over the top of his nightgown. He buttoned it all the way down his neck to his navel. Although the red overskirt was to mark his omega sexhood he rather liked the color. "It's the only other color we're allowed to wear in this country; I might as well enjoy it." Or so he told himself. 

After putting on his shoes he sat at his vanity. The one and only place where he was allowed to look at himself and take extra care. He'd daydream about putting on makeup since he was little, but pinning his hair back was as close as he'd ever get. He used some water to smooth his hair back as he used bobby pins to pin it back. The master of the house especially likes blondes so Yukiya would be generous with the pins. Once his hair was out of place he stood from his vanity and took the head scarf from off its hook and secured it around his head. With that Yukiya quietly left his room.


	2. The Guest Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanou arrives to the manor. Let me know what you guys think!

After taking the bags upstairs he joined Clara and Agnes in the kitchen once again. He helped them prepare breakfast for the two guests, then set out to scrub the floors in the kitchen. By that time the day was running just as normal. Yukiya was going throughout his daily cleaning schedule. He was scrubbing the floors, making sure they were spotless before Fredrick polished them later. He let out a big sigh, closed his eyes, and sat back on his legs. His back was getting sore. When he opened his eyes he saw a lock of his dangling in his face. “Oh shoot. . .” He sat the rag down and stood up. He looked to the window to try and push his hair back, but jumped when he heard “Ahem.”

“What are you doing, little Yukiya? Fixing your hair?”  
Yukiya turned around, head down. “Yes, Master Dooley. Then I was going to get right back to work.” Master Dooley paid no mind to him as he took one of Yukiya’s damp hands in his.  
“My, my, what soft hands for someone who works so hard.”  
Yukiya swallowed hard, unsure of what to do.  
“I know that this isn’t my business, Dooley, but,” Yukiya looked up to see Sir Kanou. “I don’t think now is the time to flirt with your help.”

Yukiya felt his hand be dropped and quickly put his cotton gloves back on. He watched as his Master put on a grin and turned. “You’re right, Kanou. Yukiya do you mind bringing us some afternoon tea and snacks?” Master Dooley pointed to him and Yukiya nodded quickly. Without another word Master Dooley turned on heal and walked into the den. Kanou briefly watched Yukiya pick up the rag and bucket of water before following Dooley.

Kanou sat in the plush chair of the den. He crossed his legs and stared at the floor. This country was quite different from where he was from. Sure there were plenty of people in Japan who advocated for more restrictions on omegas, but he couldn’t even remember if there were still laws like that before he was born. What other kind of laws were there?

“I didn’t realize there were so many restrictions against omegas in this country.”  
“Well, it’s for the protection of everyone. If they were allowed to just flaunt themselves then they would just attract attention they don’t want. If we’re still referring to Yukiya then I must say: he has to be lying about his age.” He said as he took his seat on the sofa.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Omegas are required to be mated and or married by 18.”  
Kanou was a bit taken aback. “Seems a little. . . oh I don’t know; unfair.”  
“Well I don’t know what kind of reckless rules and standards you have over where you’re from, but that’s just how it is here.”

There was a soft knock before the door swung open. Yukiya wheeled in a dining cart over to the two. He poured the tea in the cups, adding in the sugar and milk Dooley always had in his tea. He looked to Kanou, silently asking what he liked. Kanou shook his head, holding out his hand. Yukiya handed the cup to Kanou then gave Master Dooley his. Master Dooley watched as Yukiya placed plates of small sandwiches and fruits on the small table in between the chairs and sofa. 

“I see you cleaned yourself up, Yukiya.” Yukiya nodded to Master Dooley. He bowed, taking his leave. “No, no, stay. I might need you for something.” Yukiya paused then nodded. He stepped back to stand next to the dining cart.  
“So, Kanou, let’s discuss more business.”  
Kanou cocked an eyebrow. “I suppose we can if you want to refer to my accounting as business then, ok.”  
“Well I was thinking of branching off with other forms of business.”  
“Ah. . . right. Well I can definitely help you budget for it. What is it? A department store? Factory?”  
“Let’s go with a factory.” He laughed as he sipped his tea and winked at Yukiya.

It was like that for an hour. Kanou was thinking that Master Dooley really didn’t know what he was talking about. Granted he didn’t know the ends and outs of starting a factory business either, but he wasn’t being paid for that. He stole glances at the little omega who stood by the dining cart. He looked bored out of his mind, but smiled whenever Dooley would laugh at his own jokes and looked over.   
After hours of discussing this odd factory Dooley wanted, they simply just talked about everything and nothing. Kanou glanced over at the clock, realizing that it was after four o’clock. They’d been sitting and talking for over four hours. Kanou held back a sigh of relief when Dooley announced he needed a nap before dinner.

“Get this place cleaned up, Yukiya. I’ll be awake in time for dinner.” With that Dooley left the den. Yukiya sighed and began gathering the dishes. Kanou kept his seat, and quietly watched Yukiya bend down to pick up the plates. He groaned quietly and placed a hand to his lower stomach.  
“Are you alright? Is it a stomach ache?”  
The blond shook his head. “I. . I haven’t been able to use the restroom in quite some time. . .” He picked up Kanou’s cup and saucer. “Pardon me.”  
“You look like you’re in pain.” He stood, stepping closer to Yukiya.  
“I’ll be alright, sir Kanou. Really.”  
“Just go. I’ll see if someone can get this cart for you.” He grabbed the handle of the cart, brushing his fingers on Yukiya’s. “Go on.” He nodded towards the door. “You’re an adult I assume. Go to the bathroom.”  
Yukiya paused for just a split second before he groaned once more. He nodded and quickly left the room. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, but I hope you are enjoying this a little bit!

Kanou shook his head. If Dooley had just excused him he wouldn’t have had to give this grown up permission to go to the bathroom. If he wanted to impress the blond he clearly wasn’t going to do it with having him stand in the middle of a business meeting. This was going to be an interesting stay indeed.

It was almost six o’clock when Kanou entered the dining room. Two maids were setting the table for only two. He figured that Honda didn’t want to eat with Dooley, and he didn’t blame him. It wasn’t that he was boring but more on the side of insufferable. He had a very black and white outlook on life, and it was really starting to get on Kanou’s nerves. He pulled out a seat off to the left of the end. He took the white cloth napkin and sat it on his lap. A jug of water sat near the middle of the set up. Kanou’s eyes followed up the arms to see the maid Yukiya. He smiled at him and Yukiya returned it.

“I would like to ask where you got your name, Yukiya. Is it a family name?”  
He shook his head. “My mother was Japanese, and my father wasn’t great at names.”  
Kanou smiled gently at the light jab to his father. “Were you born here?”  
“Yes, my mother was married off to my father. Now, well, here I am.”  
Kanou laughed at the light hearted joke. “So how did you end up here?”  
“Oh, um, well. . . Master Dooley is actually a distant relative of mine. When my mother and father passed away Master Dooley was the one who offered me shelter.”

Yukiya turned to grab the last few platters of food and set them on the table. “I’ve been here for about eight years now.”  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m afraid that’s a secret, Mr. Kanou. I hope you enjoy dinner. It’s spit roasted turkey with lots of vegetables, beef stew, and pie for dessert!” Yukiya bowed and took his leave. Just in time for Dooley to enter.

“You look well rested, Dooley.” Kanou served himself some turkey and stew. Dooley tucked the napkin in his collar and filled his plate as well.  
“Oh, I only napped for just about a half hour. I look happy because I found something very exciting! Yukiya! Come in here!”

Yukiya came into the dining room. Dooley motioned for him to come closer and stood up. He pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. “You, sly little devil. You hid your age from me well, but not well enough.”  
Yukiya’s face grew pale. “I-I. . .”  
“Don’t worry, Yukiya. You don’t have to be ashamed of your age. I’d be more than happy to marry you as soon as possible. I’ll get you a nice dress and you’ll be my little princess!” He held his hand and kissed the back of it. Yukiya’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He looked to Kanou who was just as dumbfounded.

Kanou laid in bed, going over what had happened at dinner. Dooley didn’t even ask for Yukiya’s opinion, let alone a yes. He had kissed Yukiya’s hand again and shooed him off. How is he even handling this? His brows had been furrowed for a few minutes. A sigh left his lips and he rubbed his face.


	4. Plot Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the most part this is the most significant thing that is gonna happen, other than these two getting together. If you guys have any ideas of what to do let me know. I have more chapters ready I just need to post them.

Kanou wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but it was around six AM when he finally woke up. He knew there was no way he would be able to fall back to sleep. He rolled out of bed and went to the desk in his room. He opened his briefcase and took out some papers, a pen, and some ink. He started to write a contract for Dooley. It was a half hour later when there was a knock at the door. He turned and said “Come in.” only to go back to the paperwork.

“Good morning.” Came a familiar voice. “Oh you’re already up. I’ve brought breakfast. Do you prefer coffee or tea, Mr. Kanou?”  
“Coffee, just a little cream, Yukiya.”  
“I’ve also brought biscotti, fruit, rolled oats, and souffles. Which would you prefer?”  
Kanou put his pen down and turned his body. “Hm, they all sound good. I’ve never tried a souffle before. It’s like an egg pie right?”  
“Yeah.” Yukiya prepared his plate. “It just has puff pastry instead of pie crust. I hope you like it. I made it with peppers and bacon.” Kanou moved his paperwork out of the way and Yukiya set his breakfast in front of him. He stood back, eager to hear Kanou’s opinion of his cooking. Watching as Kanou took a big bite of the soufflé. “Mm!” He paused to swallow. “You made this?” He asked, pointing to the soufflé. Yukiya nodded happily. “You really like it?”  
Kanou nodded and took a bite of biscotti. “Did you make these too?”  
“Ah, no. Agnes made those. They’re one of Master Dooley’s favorites.”

Kanou paused. “About Dooley. You seem to be rather preppy considering what happened last night.”  
Yukiya’s smile disappeared. “I’m. . . trying to not think about that. But. . . I just. . . I don’t love him.” He clasped his hands and looked down.  
“Do you even like him?” Yukiya shook his head.  
“I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to be married. At least not to him.” There was a somewhat long pause. Kanou watched him and Yukiya just looked at the floor.   
“If I were you,” Kanou spoke up and Yukiya lifted his head. “I would just let him down easy. Let him know you aren’t interested. If it comes down to it just lie that you’re not a virgin or something like that.”  
“I don’t think that will end well, but it’s really my only option.” He furrowed his brows and smiled awkwardly. “He’ll get angry.”  
“Well, if you need a place to stay; I offer my home to you.”  
Yukiya’s eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. “You don’t have to do that!”  
Kanou sipped his coffee. “No, but I will. Even if it’s just for a short while. I live alone in a big flat, so it’s not like I don’t have room.”  
Yukiya’s face lightly bloomed red, and smiled gently. “Thank you so much. I’ll keep that in mind. Enjoy your breakfast, Mr. Kanou. I’ll be back in about an hour to get your dishes.” He bowed and left with the dining cart.

Kanou went back to writing up the contract. He was glad that they would be leaving by tomorrow morning. This country held old ideals and traditions that were unreasonable. Dooley also wasn’t a wonderful person to be around. After finishing the contract Kanou stood from his chair and went to pack his things. Maybe if Dooley got around early he could have him sign the contract and he and Honda could be on their way. He thought about asking Yukiya if he was allowed to write, wanting to start a pen pal. He went back to finish off the coffee and the last couple of bites of soufflé. It seemed obvious that this little sweetheart omega would be good at cooking, but he was. It wasn’t a bad thing, rather an important skill. Kanou wondered what other stuff he knew how to make. Meat? Soup? He sat back, getting lost in his thoughts.

There was a knock on his door and Honda let himself in. “I don’t know about you, Somuku, but I am ready to leave this place as soon as possible.”  
“I understand. Hopefully Dooley will want to get up and around soon. That way we can be gone by or after lunch.”  
“Well you know I enjoy a free meal. And the ladies here really know their way around the kitchen.”  
“Unlike Someya, huh?” Kanou took out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up.  
“Eh, she’s learning. Cooking isn’t so hard, but when you’re me you don’t know a whole lot of recipes.”  
He breathed the smoke out of his nose. “Have you thought about taking these lessons with her?”  
“I suggested it, but she wants to treat me, I suppose. I haven’t really pried into her reasoning.”  
Kanou hummed and nodded, puffing on his cigarette.

After an hour Dooley was finally up, but it took him another hour before he deemed himself ready. Kanou sat in the den, a few minutes after noon. Dooley came in with Yukiya right after him, carrying a tea tray. Dooley swiftly moved to the couch and sat. Yukiya placed the tray on the short table and poured the cups. First handing Dooley his cup. He handed Kanou a cup with shaking hands, avoiding meeting Kanou’s smiling face. Yukiya stood back, close to the couch. His face was splotchy and red. Kanou glanced at Yukiya for a moment until he cleared his throat and placed the contract on the table.  
Dooley had a small smile when he pulled out his pen and listened to Kanou explaining the contract. He would interrupt Kanou, asking all sorts of different questions. They were half way through the contract when Kanou looked up. He watched as Yukiya put a hand to his head. Kanou stood up from his seat only to watch as Yukiya fell to the floor. Dooley stood as well, looking thoroughly annoyed.

“Don’t pay him mind, he’s just faking it.”  
“Faking it?! What reason would he have to fake fainting?” Kanou rushed to Yukiya’s side and helped him sit up. Kanou felt something wet on Yukiya’s back, and looked to find blood. Yukiya groaned in pain as he came to. “What. . .” He muttered.  
“Yukiya, what happened to you??”   
“He was being disobedient, so I had to discipline him.” Dooley said calmly. “Simple as that. He’ll be fine.”  
“Fine? He fainted and he’s bleeding! He needs medical attention you idiot!” He stood and helped Yukiya to his feet.  
“Kanou. . .” Yukiya choked out a sob. “Please, I don’t want to be here.”  
Dooley stood up. “Excuse you?! I am the one who feeds you and gives you a bed to sleep in!”

As Dooley yelled Agnes came rushing into the room. Yukiya’s legs buckled and he fell into Kanou’s arms. Agnes rushed over to the two, and Dooley grabbed her wrist. Yanking the old woman away.   
“Out! Get out! If anyone else helps this whore they will suffer the same fate!”   
Kanou stared daggers into Dooley. Only to pick Yukiya up and carry him out. Without looking back he left the house to find that Honda had already brought the carriage around. He was leaning against it, reading the paper when he looked at Kanou opening the carriage door.  
“Woah, woah what happened to him?”  
“I’ll tell you later. Do we have everything? We need to get him to a hospital.”  
“Yeah. Hold on tight. I’ll be going as fast as I can.”

Honda closed the door and climbed in the driver’s seat. He whipped the harnesses hard, setting off at a rapid pace.


	5. Another Chapter

Kanou stood in the unkempt lobby of the hospital. He tapped his foot and puffed on his fifth cigarette of the night. Honda stood next to him, rereading the newspaper and chewing a piece of gum. Soft murmurs of other people could be heard throughout the lobby. It bounced off the walls and rang in Kanou’s ears, shaking his whole head. The sun had gone down a few hours ago, and there was still no sign of Yukiya. Kanou finished his cigarette and started another one to try and drown out the stench, to no avail. Honda looked over to his friend, and cleared his throat. Kanou’s eye twitched and he crushed his cigarette in his hand.

“Do you mind?” Frustration was practically written on his forehead.  
“Maybe you should go outside for a bit. Don't seem to be faring well.” He replied nonchalantly.  
“No, I’ll be fine. I just- ugh. . . I didn’t think it would take this long.”  
“We could just leave and leave the boy some money to find somewhere else to live.”  
“Why one earth would I do that?”  
Honda shrugged, not saying anything else.

They stood there once again. Kanou lit another cigarette after throwing his crushed one in the trash. He closed his eyes and tried to think about being back home, anywhere but here. Kanou’s eyes shot open when Honda nudged him in the side. He looked down to Honda then in front of him. A nurse stood in her long dress of a uniform and with a clipboard in hand.  
“You’re the gentlemen that brought Yukiya Ayase in, correct?”  
“Ah. . yeah. How is he?”  
“He’s in much better condition. The doctor had to give him about twenty stitches. He also received some IV fluids. Now based on previous medical records we did see that he is twenty years old. Is either one of you his husband?”

“Nope.” Honda said dryly. Kanou shot him a look before elbowing his side.  
“Well, what my friend here means is, not yet. I, um, am in fact his fiancé.”  
“Oh good. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to check him out. Here.” She handed Kanou the clipboard and a pen. “Just sign these papers and we’ll hand him over.”

Kanou dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, then took a look at the papers. His eyes scanned the paper, signing where he needed. He mumbled some of the words as he finished it. The nurse took it back behind the counter and filed it away. Kanou watched her as she paged someone. A moment later the double doors opened with Yukiya in a wheelchair.

“Is he ok to walk?” Kanou asked a stone face nurse who only nodded. He smiled at Yukiya and helped him out of the wheelchair. “Ready to go darling?” He pulled Yukiya in a tight hug.  
“Pardon?” Yukiya was taken aback and he cocked his eyebrow.  
Kanou whispered in his ear. “Just go with it.”

Yukiya and Kanou sat across from each other on the carriage, neither one of them talking to each other. The only sound being the rumble of the wheels rolling on the ground. Yukiya looked out the window, watching the distant storm.

“So,” Kanou spoke up, making Yukiya look his way. “How’s your back?”  
“Fine. Thank you.” He smiled and looked back to the window.  
“Good, good.” Kanou looked out his own window, watching the trees go by.  
After a few minutes Yukiya turned back to Kanou. “Uh, Mr. Kanou-”  
“Just Kanou is fine.”  
“Ok. . . um. Why did you call me darling at the hospital? You’re not plotting anything nefarious are you?”  
“Huh?” Kanou’s head whipped towards Yukiya’s. “No! God no! I just had to tell them that I was your fiancé. If I hadn’t they wouldn’t have let me check you out.”  
“Oh, usually they’re pretty strict when it comes to omegas. They only want spouses, not fiancés.”  
“Well, maybe I just got lucky. Did they ask how you got hurt?”  
“No,” Yukiya shook his head. “It’s actually very common for omegas to be disciplined by their masters. I’m sure they just assumed that I needed to be put in my place.”  
Kanou gave an aggravated sigh and rolled his eyes. “I’m glad we’re leaving this country.”  
“Are we riding all the way to Japan in a carriage?”  
“No this is just a rental. We’ll need to return this and the horses to Hogan by Thursday morning. Then we’ll be on a train for the next three days.”

Yukiya’s face turned into an unpleasant expression.  
“What? Is something wrong?”  
“I’ve just never traveled this long of a distance. Will we be stopping?”  
“Of course, we will. And you would probably like a change of clothing soon. We should be stopping at an inn fairly soon.”

Yukiya sighed softly and leaned his head back. He hadn’t felt much of any pain in the last few hours. He wasn’t sure what kind of drug the doctors used, but he didn’t care. Thunder boomed in the background and Yukiya lolled his head over. Looking out the window once more he could barely make out the dark clouds in the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6?

Honda climbed down from the seat and opened the carriage door. Kanou stepped out with Yukiya right behind him. Yukiya had his eyes half closed, nearly falling down the small steps. Kanou held him upright, but he only leaned on the tall man’s chest. Honda and Kanou looked at each other. Honda raised his hands and led the horses over to the stables. Yukiya vaguely felt being swooped off his feet. Sleep was weighing every bone in Yukiya’s body. His whole head felt like a cinder block and he tried to keep it up.  
Kanou looked at Yukiya and chuckled at his half lidded gaze.

“Something tells me you’re tired.” All Yukiya did was nod and yawn. “Well, Honda should be back with the room key soon.”  
“I thought he was taking the horses to the stables?”  
“He did, then he went into the inn’s main building. Don’t worry he’ll get a room with enough beds.”  
Honda came back out, keys in hand. “The double suite was taken, so all they had was a two bed suite. Mind sharin’ a bed?”  
Kanou sighed. “Might as well.”

Honda grabbed the bags and led Kanou to their room. Once inside he sat Yukiya on the bed while Honda sat their bags by the door. Honda sat in the one chair in the room while Kanou sat on the other bed. Yukiya unlaced his shoes and moved on the bed to close the canopy. Kanou and Yukiya’s eyes met before Yukiya gently smiled and closed the last curtain. Kanou smiled back and laid back on the bed. Honda took off his shoes and lazed back on the chair.

“Some day, huh?” Honda joke.  
“Indeed.”  
“Does he need some sleep clothes?”  
“I’m sure he just wants to sleep. If he really needs them then he can ask.”  
As if on queue Yukiya peeked his head out. “That would be very nice, actually. My nightgown is a bit ruined. What with all the blood and tears.”  
Kanou sat up and went to paw through his luggage.   
“I guess that means we need to go clothing shopping tomorrow along with getting bandages for him.”  
“Yeah, I know. Just not tonight.” Kanou groaned. He handed Yukiya one of his nightshirts and sat back on the bed. “I don’t think it will be long enough.”  
“I don’t mind. Thank you.” Yukiya smiled sweetly at Kanou and ducked back behind the curtains. “Goodnight, you two.” His voice called out softly.**

Yukiya woke up after a restful night. He hadn’t slept that soundly in a long time. For once the cold air didn’t seep through a rickety window and the ceiling hadn’t sprung a leak from the heavy rains. Though he was still skeptical about Kanou and or Honda’s intentions, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to find a nice home to take him in. Dooley was fairly well known in their town, so if he did run off he had a feeling he’d be right back in that house. As much as he liked his coworkers he couldn’t bear to stay there if Dooley would force him into a loveless marriage.  
He sat up and peeked out of the curtain and was surprised to find no one in sight. He opened the canopy all the way, just to make sure. The luggage was still there and the bed across was still a mess. He slipped out of bed and a yellow slip of paper on the bedside table caught his eye.

“Went out to get supplies. The door is locked, but the spare key is in the drawer. Doctor told me to not get your stitches wet.

-Kanou and Honda  
P.S. Stay out of trouble.”

Yukiya furrowed his brows at the last bit. He was cautious enough to know what trouble looked like. He stretched and looked around the room again. He noticed the bathroom and he never felt happier. He took off the nightshirt Kanou loaned him and laid it on the messy bed. He took off his stockings as he made his way to the bathroom. The gauze wrapped around his chest was really starting to irritate his skin and his stitches were itching. He sat on the floor of the spotless bathroom and took off the bandages. He tossed the gauze in the bin and started to run a bath.   
This was quite a nice inn to just be staying at for one night. A lot of houses in the area didn’t have hot running water, but this place had that, the soaps, and even towels. Yukiya rested his arms on the rim of the tub, watching the water rise. He moved one hand and felt up his back until he hit the first cut, but he didn’t feel any stitches. Just to be safe, however, he turned off the water and climbed in. The water only rose up to his hips. He sighed and turned his body so his stomach laid on the wall of the tub. He rested his head in his arms that rested on the rim of the tub once more. The pain in his back was coming back, and it burned. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing calm.

There was a knock on the bathroom door that echoed and made Yukiya jump. He straightened up, and tried to steady his heartbeat.  
There was another knock, followed by a voice. “Yukiya, are you in there? It’s Kanou.”  
Yukiya sighed. “I’m all right. You just spooked me.”  
“Ah, sorry about that. Are you decent though? My note said not to get your stitches wet.”  
“I saw, but no I’m not. I can get out and dry off though.” 

Kanou waited by the bathroom door, a roll of gauze, ointment, and medical tape in hand. He heard water sloshing in the bathroom and rolled his eyes. He’d better not have gotten his stitches wet. He was just about to speak up again when the bathroom door cracked open and Yukiya peeked out. 

“If you don’t mind, I think I can wrap my own bandages.”  
“Well I have some antibiotic cream and it’s going to be difficult for you to get that on there. It won’t take me long.”  
“But I’m. . . naked. All I’ve got is my towel.”  
“Are you body shy?” Yukiya only nodded in response. “Don’t worry. I won’t look at anything other than your back. If you need more towels then use more towels.”

Yukiya closed the door, and a few moments passed. Kanou heard a soft “come in'' and opened the door. Yukiya sat on a small stool with a towel around his waist and held to his chest. Kanou closed the door and kneeled behind him. He placed the gauze by his side and squeezed some of the cream on his fingers. He gently dabbed it on the shallow cuts and around the stitches. Yukiya softly winced when he hit the stitches.  
“Ah, sorry. You’re doing good though. The stitches don’t look swollen.”  
Yukiya nodded and turned his head to glance back. “Thank you. Really.”  
“It’s alright. By the way, your hair looks nice. I’ve never met someone with natural blonde hair. Definitely not as bright as yours either.”  
He looked away, smiling and with a honey glow on his cheeks. “Thank you so much.”  
“Too bad you have to cover up so much here. You won’t have to do that in Japan. Not if you don’t want to. Anyways, time to put your bandages on. Arms up.”

Yukiya was a bit surprised, but remembered that Kanou couldn’t see his front. So, he let go of the second towel and raised his arms as much as he could. When he had raised them too high he inhaled sharply, and lowered his arms a bit. Kanou began wrapping the gauze snuggly around his torso. Yukiya closed his eyes again, and tried to not focus on the pain. He opened his eyes and looked down at his feet, and jolted when he felt fingertips brush past his waist. Finally he felt a little strip of tape be placed on the end.

“There, all done.” Kanou patted Yukiya’s arm, and watched as he put them down. “I see you’re a bit ticklish, huh?” He teased the blond by poking his waist again.  
Yukiya jolted once more and turned half way. “Don’t!” He chuckled. “It’s not funny.”  
“Hey I didn’t laugh.” Kanou raised his hands in defense, smirking.

Kanou left to bring Yukiya his change of clothes, and left him once again. Kanou sat at the small round table with Honda. Kanou ate the food that Honda had brought up and made small talk. Honda had gotten his hands on a new newspaper so he wasn’t really responding. Without much else to say Kanou took out a cigarette and lit it. There was comfortable silence between them along with the smell of smoke and flipping of paper.   
There was a squeak from the bathroom door as Yukiya opened it and stepped out. He was tying his cap to his head, making sure his hair was tucked in place. He moved slowly to sit on the end of the bed.

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” Kanou chimed. “We got some pain killers for you if you need them.”  
“I-I should be fine.”  
“Let me rephrase that. You need to take them because I’d rather not wait around in the hospital again. Come over here so you can eat.”

Yukiya swallowed and moved to the table. He tried to hide the pain written on his face, but failed when the back of his chair touched his back. He fixed his plate and quietly ate his food. Kanou poured him some water and placed two pills next to Yukiya’s plate. Kanou put more on his plate while Yukiya watched him and took his pills.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot progression yay.

The trio had been on the road for nearly two hours. Kanou and Yukiya sat in the carriage in silence. Yukiya was thinking back to this morning and last night and. . . really just these last few days. He was trying not to think about Kanou’s kindness too much. Trying hard not to read into it, but. . . he was just so different from his master. And when he carried him out of the manor it made him feel like he was being carried out by his Prince Charming. So strong and warm. He wanted to be in Kanou’s arms more.   
What would his home be like? Is he messy? Tidy? If only he could ask. . .

“Wait. . .” It slipped out of Yukiya’s mouth; making Kanou look his way. Yukiya’s face turned red and placed his hand over his mouth.  
“Hm? For what?”  
“Nothing. . . um. . what’s your home like?”  
“Well, do you mean Japan in general or my flat?”  
“Either.”

“Japan is an interesting place. I think. What with America and Japan setting up trade with one another over a century ago. We’ve had a lot of technological advances. Have you seen a radio?”  
Yukiya leaned closer, smiling. “No, what is it?”  
“It’s a machine that plays music or live chats.”  
“How does it do that? That’s amazing!”  
“Well, I’m no scientist, but I believe it uses something called radio waves. They’re invisible, but there’s an antenna on the radio that makes the waves. I think the waves bounce off from the broadcast and the antenna.”  
“Do you have one?”  
“No. But I’ve been thinking of getting one. By the way, did you want to stay with me for the time being? Of course I would have you do some work.”  
“Oh, um, I hadn’t really thought about that. What kind of work?”  
“Nothing much, just cleaning, cooking, anything I might need you to do. Like a chores and errands professional.”  
“So. . . a maid?”  
“Uh-well. . . why don’t we just call it housekeeper? Anyways! Labels aside, how does ten dollars a day sound?”  
Yukiya’s eyes widened and he chuckled. “I’ve never gotten payment before this. I wouldn’t even know what to do with it!”  
“Save it? Honestly it wouldn’t be my business how you managed your money.”

All he did was make a noise of affirmation and nodded. Yukiya tapped his fingers then took a deep breath. “What does that mean? Managing money and whatnot?”  
Kanou uttered a laugh, slapping his hand to his face. “Of course. Why did I aspect that you would?” Yukiya furrowed his brows and frowned at Kanou. Kanou stopped laughing and cleared his throat. “Sorry, sorry. I wasn’t trying to tease.” There was a period of silence between them, until Kanou broke it. “I would be more than happy to help you. It’s my job to help people with their finances.”  
Yukiya’s face relaxed, and smiled gently. “All is forgiven. But yes that would be lovely. Thank you, Kanou.”

The next couple of hours Yukiya and Kanou talked non stop. A first about money, then more about Japan. Then came the game of twenty questions. At first they questioned about things each other knew about then Yukiya thought of something Kanou would have never thought of. It took him over thirty questions to figure out that Yukiya was thinking of a curling iron. Mrs. Lorelai used it nearly every morning, and would sometimes ask Yukiya to help her get dressed while she curled her hair.   
The next three rounds they came up with items that had the other stumped. Kanou thought of an abacus, then Yukiya thought of a sewing needle to name a few.

“Kanou, may I ask about your family?”  
“Well there isn’t much to say. Mom and dad passed away years ago and I haven’t seen my brother in a number of years.”  
“That doesn’t not seem like much. What happened?”  
“My mom died of pneumonia and my father’s liver finally gave out about five years ago. I had already been looking after his business for a while now. As for my brother he’s just been a free spirit for all his life. Sometimes he writes to me, though his letters mostly consist of him kissing up to ask for money.”  
“I’m so sorry about all of that.” Kanou just shrugged and smiled.  
“Although, Honda out there is somewhat of an in law. My father had a friend who married my father’s sister. They had one kid, my cousin Someya. But their marriage didn’t last very long, but Someya and I are still close.”  
Yukiya smiled brightly. “I’d love to meet them. What are they like?”  
“Obnoxious, but hard working. He owns a drag bar.”

“Drag bar?”  
“Men and women who dress as the opposite sex. Kind of like your outfit.”  
Yukiya looked down at his red skirt then back up at Kanou. “But I always wear this? Is this not normal clothing?”  
“Ah. . . well. . . I suppose not. Though I don’t think most of the people there are omegas. You know?”  
“I think I understand, but it’s just clothing.”  
“And pretty much everyone there are queer. Gay, lesbians, people who don’t call themselves either or. I can’t recall the term. Anyways, that’s Someya’s business.”

“Could we go by there sometime for drinks?” Yukiya smiled again, tilting his head slightly.  
“Ah, I don’t think you would find yourself to be very comfortable there. It’s a pretty scandalous place. Lots of grim and dirty things are happening there. . .” Kanou continued on about Someya’s bar, calling it seedy as well.  
Yukiya raised his hand a bit and interrupted him. “Kanou, I’d hate to interrupt, but I’m not exactly a child. Just say sex. Say that a lot of patrons are there for sex.”  
Kanou pursed his lips together. “You know what sex is?”   
“Of course I do!” Yukiya said immediately. “That’s practically all anyone sees an omega as: a sex doll!” Yukiya huffed and crossed his arms. “Well, not everyone apparently. Which is nice, but I’m not that dumb.”  
“I never said that, but, I am sorry. I just kind of see you as so pure and innocent. Your cute face just screams innocent.”

Yukiya was quiet for a moment. “You think I’m cute?”  
Kanou laughed and nodded. “Of course I do. Who wouldn’t? You’re very attractive.”  
They felt the carriage come to a halt then shortly after Honda opened the door. “We finally arrived at Hogan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super short first chapter, I know. This is still a work in progress. I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for the title I'll be glad to hear them. Criticism is appreciated, but would really appreciate it if you guys kept it mature.


End file.
